Hereafter
by Ani Anime
Summary: One shot short with a yaoi and gore warning. After the war our fellow pilots return to the desert city that had once sheltered Quatre and Duo. The city thought to be abandoned was not, it was full of hatred and anger. Standard pairing with 2x5 hints


After the war our fellow pilots return to the desert city that had once sheltered Quatre and Duo.  The city thought to be abandoned was not empty after all.  Actually it was full, full of hatred, anger and death.  Rate PG-13 for gore and sexual content.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters used in this short story.  They do belong to Bandai and a bunch of other folks.  This story contains yaoi.  Pairing 3x4 and hints at others.  It's told in Duo's POV.  Enjoy.

HEREAFTER

"Heero is that you," I asked.

"Yes this is me," he answered without turning from the computer.  He was sitting ram rod straight dressed in his favorite jeans and green tank top but I could tell he was relaxed.

"I hadn't meant it literally," I replied annoyed that I even bothered to asked him.  He was obviously not it.  He was here and the sound had definitely come from there.

I stood in the doorway of Quatre's rather impressive library.  It had withstood the bombardment rather well and there were only a few large cracks to show there was once a battle here.  Maybe I was wrong and it was nothing.  Yet I couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Heero asked noting my silence.

"I was working on some farming equipment in the garage when I heard it.  It was this scratchy scuffling sound like you would hear from rats," I told him.

"Maybe it was rats," he said with a shrug turning back to the computer.

"Yeah, but the noise was really loud.  I don't think Quatre wanted us here as exterminators.  Our Gundams would be a little overkill," I joked.

Heero just looked at me.  He definitely was considering the validity of my comment.  Why do I bother, I thought to myself.  Yet, at the same time when I offered Heero to come along with me, to this place, he surprised me.  He not only agreed but has managed to hang around long enough to be helpful.  Now I needed someone to tell me I'm not going nuts—so I continued.

"Look I know this is the town that help Quatre and I escape from Oz and that it was a quick evacuation but if there was anything for rats to live off of they would have devoured it years ago.  There's not enough food and water in this desert to feed that many animals."

"Maybe it wasn't rats," Heero reasoned.  "Dogs?"

"No way, I'm a kid from the streets, I know the difference between rats and dogs," I said firmly.  "It was not dogs."

"Duo," Heero started to say he tone indicating that his patience was used up but I cut him off before he could shoo me away.

"Look just come and listen and tell me if I'm wrong," I begged.

"Fine," he agreed and followed me out.

* * * * * * * * * *

The house that the Winners had own in town was partially in ruins.  I remembered what it was like before the Oz forces had planted bombs around the town in order to flush out the rebels.  Most of the town was destroyed and only the outlying buildings were still standing.

Back then Quatre and I believed that Heero was dead and our fight over.  We were wrong.  It wasn't the end it really was just the beginning.  Now one year after the Marimarie's incident we had finally returned to fulfill the promised we had made to the good people of the town.

"Quatre and I had promised to return and repay these people for their sacrifice," I said out loud.  "And I'll be damned if I'll let some rats make me break that promise."

"These rats need a home too.  Maybe they know their neighbors are coming back," Wufei said suddenly appearing at my side.  He was wearing his favorite loose white pants and a black tank top.  Looking at Wufei's pristine white pants made me feel grungy.  I was wearing the dirty overalls I usually wore when working on equipment.

"What?  Wufei that doesn't make any sense," I said.  If I was surprised that Heero had agreed to come I was doubly surprised that Wufei showed up.  I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with their private little rivalry.

"Well you're rebuilding a home for those that once lived here," Wufei explained.  "The rats lived here also."

"I'm not rebuilding for rats," I said angrily.

"It would be an injustice to leave the rats homeless," Wufei said hotly.

"Look anything that is a plague carrier is an enemy in my book," I replied angrily.

"Cut it out you two," said a soft-spoken voice from behind us.  We all turned to find Quatre and Trowa standing in a doorway.  They were dressed for lounging or bedtime.  I couldn't tell which since they were both wearing long robes.

"I'm sorry if our speaking disturbed your lazing about," Wufei snapped.

I watched Quatre's face turn slowly red and anger flit across Trowa's only visible dark green eye.  They both were very comfortable with each other.  I give kudos to Quatre for that since Trowa is just as standoffish as Heero and Wufei.

"It's pretty late and we finished our work," Quatre defended.

"Quatre you don't have to explain yourself, he's been contemptuous since he got here," Trowa said angrily cutting off Quatre.  "Don't take your frustrations out on us."

"I'm not frustrated," Wufei snapped back.  "If you don't want me here I'll leave."

"Wait," I said grasping Wufei by the shoulder.  "Let's not fight.  Your right Wufei, if those rats are just scurrying around because they have no where else to go then we should help them."

"No you're right," Wufei said suddenly deflated.  "Those animals could be diseased or rabid."

"Let's go see this infestation, Duo," Heero said drawing everyone attention.  He was frowning at Wufei, but before I could ask what was wrong he turned and headed towards the garage.

* * * * * * * * * *

A large garage dominated the left side of the house.  It was over two stories high and could hold a dozen cars.  I led the group to the wall that was opposite the boiler room.  Quatre and Trowa had joined us.  On one end there were the garage doors and the other led to the inner part of the house and the door we just came from.

We got to the wall and I signal for the group to be quiet.  With our training it was easy and we all went into listening mode.  Our breaths still and we listened.  It was really faint at first but then we heard it.  It was definitely the soft scratching noises like from the nails or claws of small animals and there were a lot of these faint sounds only this time it was different.  There was a lot more of these sounds, a lot more.  And after a while there was something else.

There was a kind of blundering thudding sound, and then a horrible dragging noise.  It was very soft at first and it got quiet again but then it started up this time even closer.  The small scratching was still there but the other sound dominated every thing.  A thudding, dragging that sounded like it was heading right to the wall.  What ever this was it wasn't a rat.  It was too loud and the sound was much heavier.

The thudding grew close like if was right on the opposite side of the wall but that wasn't possible.  The boiler was on the other side and it was on.  I could hear the wheeze and bellow of the heating system.  

A large thud thumped into the wall, dust drifted down.  The scratching thudding grew more frenzied as if something wanted to get at us.  My heart was pounding and when I looked at my friends' faces I realized I was not alone.  Quatre's eyes were round with terror and he was openly clinging to Trowa.  Trowa was even stiller than normal if that was possible.  His one visible eye was round with shock.

Wufei had a frown on his face and it looked like he was concentrating.  He looked more angry than concerned. Yet he stared at the wall with a lot of trepidation.  Heero's eyes were searching every inch of the place.  His usually expressionless face was alive with curiosity.  He had actually looked startled for a second but then as the noises grew louder he started to look concerned.  He boldly leaned closer and I shot out a hand to stop him.  That's when the smell hit us.  It wafted towards us all at once.  It seemed like it was coming from the wall.

It stank.  It really stank.  It was a horrible odor that was almost palpably.  We all covered our mouths and noses and stepped back.  The smell got stronger so strong that I felt myself start to gag.  I couldn't stop it.  It was like my stomach convulsed violently causing air to rush out of my noise and my mouth filled with bile.  I retched and my whole body shook.  I tried to cloak the sound but what ever was on the other side must have heard me.  The noises stopped.

The sudden silence was even more eerie.  It was like whatever was there knew.  It knew we were on the other side.  Then the noises started again this time it was more a thudding pounding.  The ground vibrated from the impacts.  We all openly jumped back.  The pounding continued but now it started to drift away.  We all paused again and this time I would have sworn I heard a laugh.

We all stayed frozen even after the smell had disappeared.  Then as if I had run twenty miles my legs just lost strength.  I dropped to my knees gasping and spitting to clear my mouth.  They all raced over to my side and as one we left the garage and headed to the bedrooms upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * *

Quatre went into the bathroom to wash his face.  He brought me a glass of water when he was done.  We all were piled up in the master bedroom.  It was the biggest and roomiest stop in the house.  Not all the rooms were serviceable and so Trowa and Quatre were sharing the two-bedroom suite.  Trowa was using the large comfy couch in the outer room while Quatre had taken the bedroom.

"That was not rats," Wufei said as soon as we were settled in.

"It sounded like something or someone that was wounded," Quatre said softly.

"That was not human," Wufei argued.  "Nothing human could smell like that and be alive."

"Maybe not human but an animal," Quatre explained.  "We're are not used to really bad animal smells so maybe it was that."  We all looked at Trowa since he worked in a circus but he only shook his head.

"We would never let the animals under our care come to that," Trowa answered our unspoken question.

"So what kind of animal would smell and make those kinds of noises," Wufei pressed Quatre.

"I don't think it was human, even though," I said but I was hesitant to continue.  I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly.  They all were looking at me so I just blurted it out.  Let them think I'm crazy I decided.  "It laughed."

"It could have sounded like a laugh," Quatre added.  "We were hearing a lot of strange noises."

"It was a laugh," I said firmly.  They didn't argue but they seemed highly skeptical.  Well at least they didn't think I was crazy.  I guess that was a big plus.

"Some animals sound human when they are in the throes of passion or pain," Quatre said thoughtfully.  He glanced at Trowa and blushed.

Even after all we just went through I could not help ribbing him a little.  I wasn't sure what his relationship to Trowa really was but teasing was always fun.

"My room is right across from yours and I'm quite aware of the difference between human sounds of passion and pain to an animal's," I taunted.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed horrified.  "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"I lost my dinner, not my sense of humor," I joked.

"And we're losing our sleep speculating over something we can't prove," Heero said to the group.  "I suggest we find out what it is tomorrow."

We agreed and we all dispersed into our rooms.  Heero and Wufei's rooms were the first in the hallway and across from each other.  Heero's room was adjacent to mine and Wufei's to the suite Trowa and Quatre were sharing.  Further down the hall was the library that Heero seemed to have adopted as his own.

* * * * * * * * * *

My rest was fitful and I tossed and turned all night long.  I gave up around dawn.  I was pretty hungry and my appetite had returned with a vengeance.  I was thinking of getting something to eat when I heard it.

It was like the first time I heard it.  The faint soft scratchy sounds made by rats.  The soft scrap of little clawed feet on the marble tiled floors.  It wasn't mice the sound had too much substance.  It was rats.  I wasn't scared of rats but what had disturbed me before and what was bothering me now was the fact that there were so many of them.  It sounded like there were dozens of them.

I stayed quiet listening and I could hear them right outside my door.  As I listened the sound grew.  I looked at the crack under the door and I could see shadows moving in the predawn light.  Yet it was something else besides the sheer volume that was unnerving.  I listened to all the sounds around me when I realized what it was.  The rats were only at my door.  I got out of bed and quietly walked over to the bureau where I left my wireless.  As I stepped down the noises at the door stopped.  I glanced at the crack under the door and saw that the shadows had stopped moving too.

My heart was pounding.  They knew I was aware of them.  I stood frozen for an undecided moment then I raced for the phone and my gun.  The shadows were moving again, faster this time.  I dialed Trowa.  The suite he was sharing with Quatre allowed their door to be exactly opposite my own.

"Hmm. Duo," Trowa mumbled sleepily.

"Trowa listen at your door and tell me what you hear," I said in a soft voice.  I didn't bother to truly whisper but the urgency in my voice was enough to let him know this was serious.  There was only the briefest pause.

"Yeah, I hear it," he said.

"How long has this been going on," Quatre asked softly.  Trowa had managed to wake Quatre and give him the phone without me realizing it.

"I'm not sure about 10 minutes maybe more," I told him.  "I couldn't sleep so got up to get something and noticed them."

"Hold on and don't open your door," Quatre told me.  Like I would.  He wasn't gone long.  "There are shadows under our door now but Wufei says there aren't any by him."

"How about Heero?" I asked.

"They're only in front of your door and the room across from you," Heero said suddenly from behind me.  I dropped the phone and screamed.

"Damn it Heero," I panted clutching my chest.  "You could have called."  He had inched along the outer wall's ledge and climbed through the window.

"What happened?" Quatre said from my doorway.  He wasn't alone Trowa and Wufei were standing next to him. 

"The rats!" I yelled.

"They all disappeared when you screamed," Wufei said.

His voice was calmed but his hair wasn't in his customary ponytail and he was only wearing loose white pants to sleep in.  Yet even so he had managed to grab his katanna before charging into my room.  He shot Heero an angry look and brushed loose fine black hair away from his face.  Heero ignored him.

Trowa was wearing sleep pants too and Quatre was wearing a night shirt and pants.  I was the only person wearing only shorts.  I suddenly felt naked and exposed.

"Everyone get dressed we're going to put an end to this," Heero announced.  He was the only one dressed.  He was still wearing his jeans and tank top.

* * * * * * * * * *

I took a quick shower and packed a light travel bag.  I had only carried my favorite pants and jacket.  They were black so I didn't have to worry about wear and dirt.  Next, I checked my gun, which I always keep tucked into a back pocket.  I made sure I had a flashlight, water, matches and extra ammunition.  When I got downstairs I realized that I must have taken the most time since everyone was sitting around the kitchen area waiting.  The atmosphere was tense.

"What is it," I said.  My question was meet with silence.

"I'm going to search the garage," Heero said turning and leaving.

"Wait, Heero you shouldn't go alone," Quatre said nervously.

"I'll go with him," Trowa said giving Quatre a strange look.  "Don't worry."

"We'll join you soon," Quatre told him.  

I was happy that Quatre had set aside a plate of food for me.  I was starved but once I looked at the food I knew I couldn't eat a bite.

"You should try and eat something Duo," Quatre said with a smile.  I could only manage a weak smile in returned and took a bite.  It wasn't that bad I was really hungry.

"I'm going to go warm up," Wufei said stepping outside.

"What is it?" I asked after Wufei left.

"Wufei and Heero," Quatre said in explanation.

"Geez, will those two ever stop fighting," Duo mumbled around a mouthful.

"Probably not where you're concerned," he said giving me a strange look.

"What?" I said nearly choking.  "You're trying to get back at me from that joke I made yesterday."

"It's not about that," Quatre said sternly.  "Those two are always competing.  They compete over their Gundams, their strengths, their beliefs and even their friendships."

"So," I said taking another healthy bite.  "We all compete."  I mumbled between chews.

"Don't you realized that those two came all the way here just to compete over your friendship," Quatre said alarmed.

"I know," I told him.  "I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm never dull."

"You knew," Quatre said.

"Yeah, I guessed it," I told him.  "I was surprised when Heero agreed to come but when Wufei showed up I got suspicious.  Then with all their hee-hawing about I pretty much guessed it."

"So what are you doing to do," Quatre said still alarmed but not as concerned as before.

"Nothing," I told him.  "I refused to play favorites with my friends."

"It's obvious you're closer to Heero," Quatre told me shaking his head.  "Don't think everyone doesn't know that."

"You have a lot of sisters but you definitely did not grow up with them," I told him.  "This is basically like sibling rivalry."

"What do you mean," Quatre snapped a little angry now.

"It means that if I asked Heero who I liked better him or you he would say you.  If I asked Wufei he would say Heero.  If I asked Trowa he would say you, Quatre and if I asked you, you would choose Heero."

"Maybe you're right," Quatre said after a few seconds.  "But I think Trowa agrees with me and believes you favor Heero more."

"Yeah, maybe if you're only comparing between Heero and Wufei.  When I'm alone with you Trowa gets very possessive," I explained.  "Makes one wonder," I added giving him a lewd wink.  I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Stop that," Quatre complained his face turning a bright red.  It clashed with his soft pink shirt.  Still his outfit wasn't that bad since he had choosen to wear jeans.

"Stop what," Trowa said from behind me.  He and Heero had returned.  They both were frowning at the two of us.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I laughed polishing off the last bit of breakfast.

"I will," Trowa said glancing at Quatre.

"Well did you guys find anything," Quatre asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we know how they are moving about," Heero said to Quatre.  "I think Duo is right.  It's definitely rats."

* * * * * * * * * *

We got Wufei and headed back to the garage.  Heero and Trowa led us to the wall opposite where we were standing the night before.  There was a large grate with a circumference of at least 3 feet.  It was askew and there were bits of fur clinging to it.  Heero grasped the grate and easily lifted it up.  I was not fooled he has the strength of ten men.  We all bent over the hole and looked down.  It was a sewer line.

"Where does it lead to?" I asked.

"From what I can tell, the town," Heero said.  "Duo give me your flashlight."

"How did you know I had a flashlight," I said reaching into my bag and handing it to him.

He glanced at me and the slightest smile flitted across his face.  It was rare, really rare to see him like that.  I felt more than heard the surprised from the others.  Heero was already peering down into the hole and did not detect the shock his actions had produced.

I noticed Wufei's unease and hide my happiness.  My pleased reaction would only fuel his and everyone's belief that I preferred Heero companionship above all else.  It's very flattering seeing the rewards of my friendship lighten Heero's heavy heart.  And I have to admit that I am very proud that my endeavors to develop a relationship with the elusive Heero had really worked but I really like Wufei and everyone else.

I glanced at Heero and noticed that his concentration of checking the sewer had changed to measuring it.  Knowing Heero's impulsive reactions I reached out and stopped him just in time from trying to jump down.

"Don't even think it," I said giving his shoulder a hard little shake.

"Duo the drop is not that deep," he explained.

"Heero, that was really rash," Quatre gasped.  "You could have gotten stuck."

"Only the opening is narrow," Heero responded simply.

"I'm the thinnest," Trowa said.  "If anyone should got down there it should be me."

"No you still could get trapped," Quatre exclaimed.  "Maybe if you used a rope tied around you."

"No one should go down there.  Though drop is not that far and the space not too narrow you can't defend yourself in such tight quarters," Wufei said looking at us as if we were morons.  "The rats would have the advantage."

"I agree with Wufei," I said.

"So how do you suppose we track down these animals," Trowa asked.

"The sewer should have more accessible openings further into town," Wufei explained.

With that we all followed the sewer line into the town.  The place was nothing more than foundation markings and empty shells.  We passed the town square and for a second I saw the placed as it once was.  There in the center of town a platform was raised and beautiful girls danced in celebration.  The sun was shinning bright.  Lots of brown skin revealed by skimpy costumes, gold disks glinting in their long hair.  They were throwing flowers to the crowds below.

All that was left of the town square was a large pitted hole about 6 feet deep and 100 yards wide.  The buildings around it were like broken teeth in a blackened mouth.  Quatre stared at the sight heartbroken.

"Once the surrounding land is safe we can start working on reconstruction," I told him.

The Oz soldiers had planted bombs all over town and there were hundreds of inactive shells laying about.  Plus the underground bunker left many spots above ground that was dangerous.  There were sinkholes and giant crevices.

"Here," yelled Wufei pointing downward.  At his feet was an entrance into the sewer.  The opening was the average size manhole cover and the climbed down was easy.

* * * * * * * * * *

The first thing I noticed about the placed was the lack of smell.  When the rats had invaded the house there was a musty animal smell.  It was the kind of smell that small furry bodies usually have.  Here there wasn't even a slight dank smell since the dry desert had sucked even the moisture from this place.

The sewer was basically a large pipe with a diameter of 6 feet.  There was some mold and debris along the walls but none of it higher than three feet.  It was dark but you could see spots of light from where the manhole entrances were.

"This is not it," I said out loud.  "There's no smell."

"If we backtrack towards that house we should find the entrance that connects to there," Quatre suggested.

We all started heading back the way we came.  Heero was in the front, and then came Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and myself.  We were able to travel almost two abreast so we could all stay close together.

We were half way back when we heard it.  The scrap of little clawed feet on the metal sewer pipe.  The faint sounds echoed around us making it hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.  We all paused listening.  Heero signal that we were going to continued.  This time the pace was much slower.

We were almost back to the house when Heero stopped.  In front of him the flashlight revealed a collapsed part of tunnel.  We all stood there in front of the debris undecided when the sounds became louder, different.  It was that same blundering thudding sound, and that horrible dragging noise.  It was on the other side of the debris.

"Who's there," Quatre yelled before any of us could think.  "It's me Quatre, Quatre Raberbera Winner."

The noised stopped just for a second.  Then the pounding thudding came racing towards us.  The tunnel began to shake and dirt rained down on us.  Something slammed into the barrier in front of us.  The dirt and rocks rained down even more.

"Get back or we'll all be buried alive," Wufei shouted running back down the tunnel.  I was right behind him.  Heero was last and the flashlight was waving like crazy throwing shadows everywhere.  The dust in the air was making it hard to see.  I nearly plowed into Wufei when he stopped short.

The sound behind us had stopped.  It was silent.

We all paused and turned around slowly.  Heero aimed the flashlight into the darkness but nothing moved beyond the light.

"Did it get through," Quatre whispered.

As if to answer his question a fetid odor assailed us.  We all covered our mouths and noses.  We all moved back away from the collapsed area.  The smell was atrocious.  It almost felt like it could reach out and touch you.  A faint light was over my head and I realized that we had back up enough to be over another manhole.  Wufei climbed up.  I could hear him struggling to push the cover out of the way.  

_"Quatre?  Lord Quatre?"_ said a soft whispery voice.

It sounded like a bad recording airy and scratchy.  It could have been a child or a woman.  It terrified me.  No living thing should sound like that.  Without delay, I raced up the ladder pressing against Wufei helping him push the manhole cover.  It gave with a loud grating sound.  Wufei shot through the hole and I followed.  Quatre was next, then Trowa and last Heero.

We all looked down into the hole.  Heero used the flashlight to search the shadows.

"Who's there," Quatre cried into the hole.

When nothing answered him I was glad, very glad.

* * * * * * * * * *

We got back to the house without further incident.  As soon as we opened the front door we knew something was wrong.  A strong musty smell filled the air.  It wasn't the same horrible stench we had just smelled.  This was rats.

"Something was in here," Trowa said switching on the lights.

"It smells like rats, a lot of them," I said out loud.

We spilt up to search the house.  Quatre and Trowa took the upstairs.  While me, Wufei and Heero took the lower floor.  I was still searching the kitchen when Trowa and Quatre joined me.

"Where are the others?" Quatre asked.

"Checking the garage," I told him.  "We didn't find anything undisturbed even the foodstuffs were not tampered with.  Yet the stink of rats is all over the place.

"This doesn't make any sense," Quatre said picking up a provision container.  "Why were they here and then to disappear so quickly?"

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think I can spend a night in this place," I told them.  "Besides were not properly prepared to handle such creatures.  Guns are not the best weapons against these animals."

"We're not going anywhere at least not tonight," Wufei said coming into the kitchen.

"Why not there's a few hours of daylight left," I told him.

"Come into the garage," Wufei said unconventionally enigmas.  "The rats were doing something."

We all went into the garage.  Heero was standing by the front wheels of our truck.  Wufei's bike was lying of its side next to it.  There was a pile of black material scattered around him.  He was toeing the bits around.  It took a few seconds for my brain to register what I was seeing.

"What is that?" Quatre said coming next to Heero and looking down.

"Remains of our wheels," Heero answered quietly.

I looked around the garage and noticed that all the cars wheels were missing.  On the floor piles of black rubber bits was strewn about.  I was hesitant to pick up one of the pieces.  I didn't want to touch the things.  Finally I built up the nerve and reach down and picked up one of the larger ones.  The piece barely fit into the palm of my hand.  The edges were rough.

"Chewed," Quatre said coming next to me.  "They chewed up all the tires."

"They stranded us here," Heero said angrily kicking a pile of rubber bits.

"Rats are not that intelligent," Wufei said shaking his head.  "There's something or someone else doing this."

"You think someone is controlling the rats," Trowa said thoughtfully.  "It's possible."

"Then we have to prepare for an attack," Heero said

* * * * * * * * * *

Since it was rats we choose high ground and so we picked the master bedroom.  I got the provisions and we reinforced the door.  Heero dragged the bed from my room into the master bedroom.  The two full bed he placed evenly apart.

We pulled the couch apart that Trowa was using and made cubs out of it.  That would work better than guns.  We piled the extra furniture across the door.  It was dark by the time we finished.

"It's about 9 hours till day break," Quatre said.  "I suggest we sleep in shifts."

"Rats are nocturnal so if they are going to do something it most likely will be tonight," Wufei said.  "I'll take the middle shift."

"No we should draw lots," I said writing numbers 1 through 5 on the bits of clothe from the couch.  I placed them in my cupped hands and we each drew one.

I should have kept my mouth shut.  I ended up with the middle shift.  Wufei got the first shift, Heero the second, Trowa the fourth and Quatre the last.  I didn't complain.  Usually the first and last shifts are the easiest but I doubted anyone of us was going to get a wink of sleep.

Wufei squatted in front of the barricaded door.  The four of us went into the other room.  Heero and I went to the bed in the far corner of the room.  Quatre and Trowa took the larger bed in the middle of the room.

I usually slept in very little but tonight I stayed dressed we all did.  Still I took off my jacket and I hung my shoes on the headboard.  I could sense Heero watching me.

"I won't get a wink of sleep if I keep my shoes on," I told him.  He just grunted an acknowledgement.  I felt bad.  It was my fault he was mixed up in this mess.

I looked over at my main partner and close friend.  His eyes were closed and his breathing was even.  I doubted he was asleep.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly trying not to disturb Quatre and Trowa.

He turned to face me.  We were only a few inches apart.  His eyes were open and almost black in the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in danger of getting killed by rats," I said.

He didn't answer.  He just stared at me for the longest time.  I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  He was still hard to read even now after three years of working together.

"Duo I'm not going to get killed by rats," he said.  "And neither are you." 

"We're not," I said.  "How do you know that?"

"Because," he said in answer.

His voice had a strange lilt to it.  He sounded like he was going to laugh.  I was starting to feel a little exasperated with his attitude.

"Because?  Because what?" I asked definitely annoyed now.

"Because," Heero said grabbing my braid and dragging our faces so close our noses bumped.  I could feel his breath whisper across my cheeks.  "Because, I will throttle you first and feed your carcass to the rats bit by bit.  Then they'll die from food poisoning."

"Over my dead body," I said angrily.

"That's the plan," he snickered.

I punched him.  He laughed.  Heero was never one to do things meekly.  It would surprise someone who doesn't know him since he is usually so reserved.  So when he laughs it is a loud and hearty sound.  I pummeled him with a pillow.

I don't know what startled the guys more our fighting or his burst of laughter.  My guess would be the laughter.

"If he is hysterical," Wufei said from the doorway.  "Give him a good smack."

"OK," I said but before I could deliver the coup de grace Heero dragged me back down with my braid.  "Ow! Let go of my braid."

"Heero stop," Quatre said jumping on the bed trying to separate us.  "Duo can sleep with Trowa."

"Trowa prefers you," Heero taunted him.  Quatre was oblivious to it.  He would never think Heero would mean such a thing.  I wasn't too sure myself.  On the other hand Trowa picked up on his little insinuation and took it as face value.

"I do," Trowa said scooping up his partner and going to the other bed.

"Trowa wait," Quatre cried out still not realizing Heero and I were not serious.

"Forget them," Trowa said tossing Quatre onto the bed.  I watched them slipped into bed easily getting into a comfortable position.  Quatre kept throwing worried glances in my direction.  I glanced at the door and saw that Wufei was back at his post.  When I looked back Trowa and Quatre were snuggled together.  When I turned back to Heero he was sleeping.

* * * * * * * * * *

I awoke to Heero prodding me.  I had closed my eyes believing I wasn't going to get a wink of sleep and I must have dozed off.  I was now pressed up against Wufei.  Sometime during the night those two had switch places without waking me.

Now I came awake instantly.  I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and took up my post by the door.  Heero slipped into my spot in the bed.

The night was still and the moon pasted it Zenith.  The outer room was bright from moonlight.  My shift was an hour and a half and it passed slowly without incident.  I went to wake Trowa when I thought I heard something.  I stayed quiet but the sound did not come again.

Trowa slipped out of bed soundlessly and I took his place.  He glanced down at his sleeping partner for just a second before moving away.  I felt like an intruder.  Even more so when I slipped into bed and Quatre snuggled up next to me.

A few minutes later I awoke to Quatre slipping out of the bed.  I became instantly alert and listened.  He went into the bathroom then joined Trowa up front.  I could hear them whispering to each other.  

"Go back to bed," Trowa said softly.

"I couldn't sleep," Quatre answered.  "I missed your warmth."

"I thought you were comfortable with Duo," he said.  There was the slightest edge to his voice.

"I am but it's not the same," Quatre whispered softly.  There was a pause then Quatre spoke again.  "He's right."

"Who?" Trowa asked.

"Duo," Quatre answered.  "I spoke with him about Heero and Wufei."

"What did he say," Trowa asked.  Quatre started relating our previously conversation.  When he got to the part about Trowa and himself he paused.

"Between the four of you who do you think I'm closest too?" Quatre asked.

"I want to believe its me but sometimes I think you prefer him," Trowa answered.  I knew the him was me.

"How can you say that," Quatre said surprised.

"You're always so comfortable with him and you two meet privately all the time," Trowa said his voice laced with jealousy.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when my name was mention it had caught my curiosity.  Now their whispering stopped and in the pregnant silence I heard the rustle of clothes.  I turned in bed and was able to see the two of them through the crack between the door and the frame.  They were kissing.  I was shocked.  I always teased Quatre about this but I really didn't think it was true.

"You have not reason to be jealous of him," Quatre whispered against his mouth.

They kissed again and embraced passionately.  I could see them slipping hands under their clothes to touch and tease aroused flesh.  Quatre pressed Trowa down and I was startled when Trowa moaned.  It was so different from Quatre soft panting sounds.  Quatre had slipped a hand down the front of Trowa's pants.  Trowa's head was thrown back and Quatre stuffed two fingers in his mouth to silence him.

I glanced to see if Heero or Wufei was up.  They both seemed to be sleeping.  When I glanced back Quatre he had disappeared from my line of sight.  It took me a few seconds to realized why.  He was going down on him.

Trowa's shirt was pushed up and I could see one of Quatre hands were working at a nipple.  His other hand was still at Trowa's mouth.  Trowa's two hands were fisted into Quatre's hair.  I could just make out strands of light hair lying across Trowa's stomach.  I could tell that Trowa's hips were jerking up and down.

I felt like a total voyeur but I couldn't stop watching the scene unfolding in front of me.  For a crazy second all I could think was, who would have though Trowa would take the submissive role.  Then I heard it.  A soft scurrying noise coming from the walls.

Trowa was in the midst of an orgasm so I knew they hadn't heard it.  Sorry Trowa I thought to myself as I slipped out of bed and raced into the other room.  I tried to make enough noise to warn them before hand but I still ended up catching Trowa with his pants down.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Duo," Quatre said breathlessly.

"They're here," I told them without comment.

We three froze turning towards the sounds coming from the walls.  The sounds were coming from all over.  They had surrounded us.  Trowa was still righting his clothes when Heero and Wufei joined us.

"How long," Heero asked.

"Just started," I told him.

A large boom sounded and the whole house trembled.  It sounded like it came from the garage.  There was another series of booms causing the house to shudder and shake.

I looked at our meager little barricade and knew it was going to be useless.  Heero must have been thinking the same thing because he wrapped one of the cubs with pieces of cloth and set it afire making a torch.  He handed it to me.  I didn't get to thank him because just then we heard it.

That blundering thudding sound, and that horrible dragging noise.  It was coming.  The soft scratching noises like from the nails or claws of small animals were with it and there were a lot of them.  It was more than before, much more.  The thudding grew close.  We could hear it coming down the hallway towards the door.

A large thud thumped along the walls as it approached.  The clawing sounds were becoming frenzied.  I walked over to the walls and I could see little holes starting to show in the plaster.  I waved the torch across of few of the bigger ones and a series of squeals pierced the air.

Whatever was coming at us stopped.  The squeals seemed to have alerted it to danger or maybe give it a warning.  We couldn't hear it any longer but we knew it was right out there.  The floors creaked and that putrid odor wafted around us.  We were expecting the smell but we still nearly doubled over from the stench.

"Who's there let us help you," Quatre yelled.  It rushed the door.

It was like the sound of Quatre's voiced triggered some kind of violence.  Bits of wood came flying at us as the door was nearly knocked from it hinges.

Trowa fired three times into the gaps the thing had made.  An inhuman scream pierced the air and a flood of rats swarmed through the cracks.

These were not ordinary rats they were huge.  Black bloated bodies bigger than cats came racing at us.  I swung madly crushing skulls and knocking furry bodies aside.  One or two were set afire and went flipping about wildly setting a few others aflame.

The smell of burnt flesh soon was added to the stench.  Heero had managed to make about three torches before the assault.  Wufei was using his katanna and Trowa used his gun.  Only Quatre, Heero and myself used the torches.  Even so the pile of died bodies grew.  The thing had moved away from the door not wanting to get shot at.  It was hiding somewhere in the hallway.

I was more concerned about the rats still eating through the walls.  We were soon going to be assault from all sides if we didn't stop them.  Some of the holes were bigger than my fist.  I waved torch across them again trying to buy us more time.  Squeals of anger and pain filled the air.  Unknowingly, I had moved too close to the front wall.

The thing punched through the wall and grabbed me at.  It was huge.  The arm was a pale lumpy appendage that had too many fingers.  I swung my torch at it but it easily knocked that aside.  It caught my jacket and dragged me into the wall.

I slammed into the wall the impact knocking the air from my body.  The jacket tore free rubbing cloth burns across my arms and shoulders.  I pushed away from the wall but I didn't have the breath to move faster.  A large portion of the wall fell on one of my legs trapping me.

"Duo," Quatre screamed.

Again his voice triggered a violent reaction from the thing.  It pounded at the wall in a crazed frenzy.  Plaster rained down all around me.  Trowa fired at the thing.  In its maddened stated the bullets seemed to make no difference.  The creature had managed to push half of its upper torso into the hole.  Its bottom half sloped into a tail.

Heero rushed the creature and was swatted aside.  Wufei swung his katanna.  The blade bit deep in the things elbow.  Before Wufei could swing again the thing backhanded him.  The creature pulled me up by my braid.  I grabbed at its hand trying to get most of my weight off my hair.  My scalp was on fire.  It waved me in front of its body like a shield.

Trowa stopped shooting.  Heero slowly backed away.  Wufei dragged himself up and froze.  Quatre held out his hands showing he wasn't armed.  We were at a stalemate.

* * * * * * * * * *

As the dust from the wall settled we could now see it clearly.  It was human or at least at one time it was human.  Now it was a misshapen thing.  The fallout from the battle had mutated the person.  Researches never preached against Gundumian radiation because unlike normal radiation it didn't last thousands of years.  Gundumian radiation settled and could easily be disposed of making clean up possible.

Yet Gundumian radiation was one of the worst poisoning a living thing could be exposed to.  Most creatures exposed to it died right away so there was rarely survivors but the few times there was the results were disastrous.

This person was a victim of that.  The distended body, the malformed growths, the patches of hair still clinging to its head and the enlarged eyes were all signs of Gundumian radiation.

I stared at the long ragged clump of hair only inches from my face.  There glinting in the matted locks were a string of gold disks.  I had seen those before.  It swung its head angrily glaring at Quatre and the movement trigged the memory.

There in the middle of the town square the girls dancing.  Shining gold disks hanging in their hair as the tossed flowers into the crowd below.  I looked down at the naked bloated body and realized that indeed it was a woman.

A victim left behind during the evacuation.  This woman was poison by my retaliation against the Oz soldiers.  It was my fault.  I fired into the doomed city.  I caused this woman's torment.

_"Quatre, Lord Quatre," she hissed._

Her voice was papery and rough.  Quatre fell to his knees tears running freely down his face.  He clutched a hand to his chest in pain.  Trowa raced to his side wrapping his arm around him holding him up.

_ "Look what you've done to me," she howled at Quatre._

"Gundumian poisoning," Quatre cried.  "My fault.  It's all my fault."

"No, Quatre," I shouted through clenched teeth.  "It was me.  Quatre's innocent I fired at the invading Oz forces.  Quatre was flying.  It was me."

The huge misshapen eyes turned towards me.  The woman thing hissed in my face.  Its fetid breath made me gag.  The look in its eyes filled with malice and hatred.  It was going to kill me kill us.

I knew it wasn't right.  She was an innocent victim.  My eyes full of pity and regret looked at hers and I grew my gun.

And that's exactly what I aimed at her eyes.  As fast as I could I drew and fired nearly point blank into its hate filled face.  The thing flung me away from it and I went sailing.  The last thing I remember hearing was the things howls of pain.

* * * * * * * * * *

I came awake to the sensation of something cold running all over my body.  My head was throbbing and my whole body felt so stiff I could barely move.

"You think you can sit up," he said.  I looked to see Heero leaning over me.

"Yeah," I told him.

"It's cold but it will help stop the swelling and I need to clean you up," Heero told me as he pour water over my head.

He was right it was cold.  After a few minutes I was revived enough to notice that we were in a forest.  No, it was an oasis.  One of the smaller spots located near the desert city.  It was where I first met Quatre.  As I became aware of my surroundings I realized we both were naked.

"How did we get here," I asked.  Then after a moment I looked around a realized we were alone.  "Where are the others?"

Heero didn't answer instead he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me up.  I was too weak to resist.  We walked back towards a cave.  In the distance I could see a bright orange glow and I could smell something burning.

Wufei rushed out of the cave and drape a blanket over the both of us.  He then helped Heero get me inside.  Inside the cave there was a small fire going but that was not producing the strong smell that was lingering in the air.  The stink from that place was clinging to our clothes—so Heero had burned them.

"What's burning," I asked next.  "What happened?"

Heero explained as the two of them sandwiched me and gradually with the small fire I started to get warm.  When I had stopped shaking Heero asked me what I remembered.

"I remember shooting that thing and falling," I told him.

"Your shot killed it but once it died the rats went wild," Heero told me.  "It must have been controlling them."

"Lucky for us the rats prefer easy prey and started to devour the dead carcass first," Wufei continued for him.  "We barely got away from there."

"Quatre decided to torch the place," Heero said next.  "All those dead shells went off and took out the area."

"How did I get here," I mumbled suddenly feeling very sleepy.  

"Heero carried you," Wufei said quietly.  "I guess he can be pretty handy sometimes."

"Quatre and Trowa went to get us clothes and transportation," Heero said to me his voice seeming to come from a distance.

"This adventure only proves I belong in space," Wufei said his voice also sounded faint.  "Next time let's do something different."

* * * * * * * * * *

When I awoke in the morning Wufei had left.  I knew it would be months before I saw him again.  I was lying naked in a pile of blankets.  The warmth from Wufei and Heero bodies still lingered in the folds.  Quatre and Trowa had brought us jeans, t-shirts and hiking boots.  

Heero was lacing up his boots.  He said he would be staying on earth for a little while longer.  I could hear Trowa and Quatre voices from outside.  They were waiting on us.

"I guess this will be the last time you join us for an adventure," I told him as I sat up and reached for the clothes he handed me.  He just looked at me, strangely.  He then glanced in the direction of where Quatre and Trowa were.

"Duo what were you guys doing before the attack," Heero asked glancing back at me.

"Who? What?" I said nervously.  He had joined us while Trowa was still fixing his clothes.  I know he didn't see anything but he was suspicious of something.  His eyes narrowed at me menacingly.

"You, Trowa and Quatre were in the outer room before," Heero pressed.

"Oh, no I had just joined those guys," I answered truthfully.  "Ah, they were alone."

"Just joined them?" he repeated.  "Doing what?"

"Nothing," I said trying to get dressed and keep my modesty at the same time.

"Good," Heero said as finished with his laces and headed out of the cave.  He stopped turned and said.  "Trowa's not the only one who's possessive."

"What," I shouted at his retreating back.  He had better be joking.

The End 

Dear Reader:

Thanks for reading my story!  Now please give alms to the poor for your review is greatly appreciated and also needed.  For without your input I'll never know if I should continue to write or if I am wasting valuable site space.

Yours truly,

Ani

You can visit my site at members.fortunecity.com/anianime101 my direct email is anianime@hotmail.com.


End file.
